The Black Veiled Rose
by AkatsukiXNarutoXyaoiXfangirl
Summary: Itachi's silent gaze slid over her while Kisame looked confused. "She is...an Akatsuki?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something i came up with during summer school with inspiration from **Mersea**. none of the original Naruto characters are mine\

* * *

You can cry because a rose has thorns, or

you can rejoice because every thorn has a rose...

-^- ~ ~ -v-^- ~ ~ -v-^-

"_In loving memory of Meiichi, Kura._

_Bright spirited and well loved by everyone,_

_she will be remembered by _

_all shinobi for her valor."  
_

I read the headstone out loud slowly. It marked the end of one life, and the beginning of another. Placing my mask on, I turned away from the grave and faced the West. In the distancee there were two figures walking slowly towards the tourist village. It looked like one, the taller one, had something strapped to his back, while the other shorter one wasa almost completely covered by some thing that was blowing in the slight breeze. As they came closer, the slight sound of a bell tinging reached my ears, and then I noticed the hats.

I slowly smiled. They had come for someone whom they thought was still among the villagers, keeping a silent watch over them while they slept; They had also come to rest. I could tell by their weary steps as they slowly closed the distance between the pair and the only small inn we kept for traveling ninja.

_So...they have finally returned..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am soooo sorry about not updating...summer school, yada yada yada...but now that i'm almost done with it,AND i have up to chapter 5 completed, im going to start

updating alot more. I'm sorry that it's short, but this is my first try at a Itachi fanfic ^.^'' The chapters will hopefully be getting longer each time i post, but i dont know yet.

* * *

They rested at the inn.

"Oi, Itachi-san," Kisame started wearily, "you sure she's still here?"

Kisame knew to be careful around his partner when he was tired. Having had just sealed the Shukaku demon, they were all tired and low on chakra. Kisame just growled lowly when Itachi didn't answer.

_Stubborn as always. Still, I'd think she would have left by now..._

Sighing as only a shark-person could, Kisame sat Samehada against the wall closest to him and lay back on the bed. Sitting up, he looked over to see Itachi staring him down. Something flickered in his face, but had disappeared before Kisame could figure out what it was.

Before Kisame could speak, Itachi had started.

"...She is here. There is no doubt that she would leave this village." With that, the usually silent and stoic Uchiha lay on his side and closed his eyes.

Kisame did the same.

- . - ' - . - ' - . - ' - . - ' - . - ' - . - ' - . - ' - . -

Morning came, and it found the two outlaw ninja walking the village. They stayed in the shadows, hiding their chakra signatures and searching for the girl. Itachi was pushing himself, and Kisame worried.

The mission had been hand delivered to Itachi and Kisame by Pein himself; or one of his holograms rather. He said it to be of the utmost secrecy, and was to be completed as soon as possible. Kisame himself was not interested, until after he opened the file.

He did not remember the girl, but Itachi most certainly did.

_the only other woman that had been in the Akatsuki other than Konan..._


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Veiled Rose

The next day, I found myself awakened by two rambunctious toddlers. Chuckling at their antics to wake me, I slid out of the bed that I rented at the inn in the village. I had lived at the inn ever since the elderly couple that owned it first took me in, almost three years ago.

"Hin-taaan!" The younger of the tots, Tori, whined. She was two, while her older brother, Haruka, was just three. I quietly laughed and bent down to mess with her hair, but had been stopped halfway by Haruka attaching himself to my leg.

"Yeah, Hin-tan! Come play wif us!" He smiled big and looked up at me pleadingly.

"Alright, alright!" I said, laughing happily.

Squatting down to Haruka's height, I told him, "Go wait outside, and I'll meet you in a second." Before watching him run off the go find Tori and drag her outside.

Going over to the dresser that was located in the room, i pulled out a short summer kimono. It was a light blue color with a few koi fish scattered about it. The koi had a splash of shiny substance on their backs, and had a small glass bead for the eye. All in all, it was a very beautiful kimono, but it came with a price. It was mid-calf length and had short sleeves.

As I was brushing my hair out, I thought of the visitors. It wasn't that often that people came through the town, with us being closde to the Sound village and everyone's fear of Orochimaru and all. It was night, but i was pretty sure the cloaks- for they had to be to blow like that- were black.

_God...It can't be them!..._

_

* * *

_

_As the door slammed open, Kura stood up from the cavern's floor._

_"What is it this time?" She sanpped at the intruder, not noticing who it was. Slowly glancing around, she noted a hint of white slightly abover her head._

_"S-sorry Konan-sama! It will never happen agin, I-I promise!" She bowed her head in shame and submittal. Konan just looked at her with sympathy, handed her a letter, and walked out leaving Kura alone again._

_"...Th-this can't be true!..." Kura said quietly, having read the letter._

no one ever leaves the akatsuki and lives...

* * *

I snapped out of it, walked out the door, and down the stairs to the first floor. Hearing giggles, I followed them and found the kids with the owners of the hotel.

"Hey there Hinari-chan!" the elderly man, Keiichi, said in greeting.

_For a man so old, he _still_ has the heart and spirit of a kid._

I smiled at him and shook my long bangs out of my face. My hair was blood red, and past the middle of my back. The tots turned and squealed while running up to hug my legs.

"Come on guys, lets go to the park, and then we'll go for some ice cream."

Their eyes lit up t the mention of going out and I laughed while shuffling them out the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later, I found myself sitting under a tree and laughing at Haruka's attempts at catching a butterfly. I had been reading a favorite book of mine, _Don't Laugh at My Romance_, and I looked up to see him chasing after none other than an orange butterfly.

_Haruka, my dear, you are quite the catch._

"Haruka, hon, just leave it alone." I called out to him, returning to my book.

No sooner did I turn the page then I felt a strange presence. Looking up I saw the two strangers from the other night. They were questioning Tori and Haruka about something. Forgetting about my book, I ran up to them.

"What are you harassing them about, and who are you people?" I asked as I gathered Haruka into my arms and let Tori hide behind my legs. I felt Haruka shaking and leaned my head closer to him.

"The man with the long hair has scary eyes." He whispered to me as I narrowed my eyes at the pair.

"I will ask once again; what reason have you to be harassing mere toddlers?" I repeated my question through gritted teeth. I guess you can say I'm easily angered.

The taller, and obviously more submissive, one's eyes flicked to the other one before he grinned maliciously. I didn't like that smile, or the promise that it held. I couldn't really see his eyes, or face for that matter, so I settled on looking at his cloak.

"The name's Kisame, and we're here for a woman that escaped." Was all that he voiced before pulling a picture of a woman out of his sleeve.

_She…looks like me!_

End IV


End file.
